Snowball
by KoriLutzile
Summary: Finland couldn't say exactly what took over him when he threw the snowball. Initial uncertain feelings aside, it turned out much, much better than he'd expected. Sve/Fin


A/N: just some fluff from one of my OTPs. I have an obsession with the Nordics. I can't help. Boy/boy, don't like, please don't read or tell me about it. I really don't need to know. Any thoughts?

Finland laughed as the fluffy flakes fell into his hair. There was something about winter when it snowed like this that made him feel like the luckiest person alive.

Sweden was a little ways away, shoveling the walk and Finland couldn't ignore the moment of boldness that came over him.

Picking up a mound of snow, he rolled it into a ball. And as the snowball left his hand, Finland's eyes widened in the realization of what he'd just done.

It hit Sweden square in the back of the head and the taller man straightened up, turning to face the guilty look on Finland's face.

They'd only been living together for a couple of months but Finland already knew Sweden was pretty tolerant, even fun, if you knew when and where to look for it. Still, he worried about angering the other nation in some way.

He didn't realize what Sweden had in his hand till he saw a smile twitch at the blonde's lips. He turned to dodge and Sweden's snowball caught him in the shoulder.

Finland grinned and scooped up another mound of snow, turning only long enough to whip it at Sweden before taking off around the house.

Peeking around the corner Finland tried not to laugh as he watched Sweden clean the snow off his glasses. Seeing the perfect chance he rolled a snowball and-

Caught one full in the face.

Finland wiped at his face, finding Sweden, glasses on, holding two more in his hands. Finland dodged one, got hit by the other and threw two more in Sweden's direction before diving behind the house.

There was a couple seconds pause before the soft call. "F'n."

Finland took a chance and looked around the house to see Sweden kneeling in the snow, looking for something. "Su-san?"

Sweden motioned him over. "H'lp m' f'nd m' gl'ss's."

Finland's eyes widened something spectacular. "Perkele! Su-san I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-"

Sweden cut him off. "'S'not y'r f'lt."

"I just...sorry. Hold still." Finland scanned the area around Sweden with an expert eye for a moment and he plucked the glasses off the ground. "Found them!"

Cleaning them off, Finland crouched down and slid them onto Sweden's nose.

"Th'nk ya."

Finland grinned. "No problem, oh, and Su-san?" He dumped an armload of snow on Sweden's head.

Finland started running, jumping the occasional snow drift, and Sweden shook the snow off, sprinting after him.

Finland laughed as he ran, the sound echoing around them. He hadn't had this much fun in forever, it was nice to let loose. He turned just enough to see Sweden catching up and put on a burst of speed. The yard was big, he had enough room to run.

Suddenly something pushed down on his back and Finland found himself face down in the snow. The snow made Sweden's tackle a little uncoordinated and Finland just managed to roll on top of Sweden. His breath caught.

Sweden had lost his hat somewhere along the way and his short blonde hair was ruffled. His usually iced turquoise eyes sparkled and a smile quirked at his lips.

Finland wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but he leaned down anyways, pressing Sweden's lips into his own, feeling the curve of that smile.

Sweden pressed back carefully. Finland knew the Swede was trying not to push him away by showing him the passion Finland knew lay underneath.

Finally he pulled away, nuzzling into Sweden's chest.

Sweden gathered Finland up in his arms, standing up. "L't's g' 'ns'de."

Finland nodded, smiling softly as he let Sweden carry him inside.

Finland went to go change into dry clothes and by the time he got back to the living room, Sweden had already changed and got a fire going in the fireplace.

It wasn't long before Finland found himself lying on top of Sweden on the couch, smiling ridiculously. Leaning up he met Sweden's lips with a gentle kiss.

Finland rested his head on Sweden's chest. "Thank you Su-san."

Sweden didn't speak, just pressed a kiss on the top of Finland's head.

Finland let his eyes close slowly, letting the days events overwhelm him before he started falling asleep, letting Sweden play with his hair and enjoying the warmth of the large body beneath him.

"G'dn'ght F'n."

"Night Su-san."


End file.
